Linear television has been the model of television distribution in the United States since the 1940's. In a linear television model, a broadcaster schedules programs to air at specific times. Consumers can obtain guides, which could be paper or electronic, to determine what program is being aired at a given time for a given source. Consumers can time shift content from a linear distribution source in a number of ways. Consumer electronic devices like video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital video recorders (DVRs), and personal video recorders (PVRs) allow for the recording of a program at its scheduled time and playback at a later time of choosing of the consumer.
The primary model for monetizing television content has been and continues to be via selling commercials using linear television distribution. Today, that model still dominates with over 68 billion dollars being spent on advertising in linear television for 2011. However, media companies are now using non-linear techniques to distribute media, and are also monetizing such media with commercials.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.